Aromatic dicarboxylic acids, such as terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid, are used to produce a variety of polyester products. Important examples of which are poly(ethylene terephthalate) and its copolymers. These aromatic dicarboxylic acids are synthesized by the catalytic oxidation of the corresponding dialkyl aromatic compounds which are obtained from fossil fuels, which is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application 2006/0205977 A1), which is herein incorporated by reference to the extent it does not contradict the statements herein.
There is a growing interest in the use of renewable resources as feed stocks for the chemical industry mainly due to the progressive reduction of fossil reserves and their related environmental impacts. Furan-2,5-dicarboxylic acid (FDCA) is a versatile intermediate considered as a promising closest biobased alternative to terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid. Like aromatic diacids, FDCA can be condensed with diols such as ethylene glycol to make polyester resins similar to polyethylene terephthalate (PET) (Gandini, A.; Silvestre, A. J; Neto, C. P.; Sousa, A. F.; Gomes, M. J. Poly. Sci. A 2009, 47, 295). Therefore, there is a need in the chemical industry for an efficient process to produce carboxylic acid compositions, especially FDCA. A high yield process (minimum of 90% FDCA yield) to produce a dry, purified FDCA product is provided herein.